My name is Dean Winchester, and I am a Hunter
by bethechangex3
Summary: Just a little blurb on Dean and his life through the seasons. Haven't written in a while, so I just felt like I had to get something out. First person. R&R please! :


**Title:** My name is Dean Winchester, and I am a Hunter.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Character(s): **Dean Winchester.  
**Spoilers:** Has references to all the seasons... so if you haven't seen four- this is totally a spoiler alert!  
**Summary:** Just a little blurb on Dean and his life through the seasons. Haven't written in a while, so I just felt like I had to get something out. First person. R&R please! :)  
**Inspiration:** I just got finished watching "What Is and What Should Never Be." Such a sad episode. And it just kind of led me to start this little blurb. :)  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Supernatural- it's brilliance is owned by Kripke and the CW. And Jared and Jensen own themselves... which I wish otherwise. ;p

* * *

My Name is Dean Winchester, and I am a Hunter.

I felt it once; in a dream. What it would be like to live a normal, happy, apple-pie life. What it would be like if mom never died, and if dad never became obsessed with the thing that killed her. What it would be like to mow the lawn and have home-cooked meals and fall in love. Even get married. What it would be like if everything we lived for didn't have to be in black and white, evil or not, kill or get killed, a .45 or holy water.

We were a normal family, shaded from all the evil in the world. We still had the innocence of not knowing.  
And as great as that life seemed; as perfect, and happy and safe- every evil thing I did in was still out there. Every person I saved was dead.

And I think that's what made me realize what I had to do.

My name is Dean Winchester, and I had to give up my life in order to make sure hundreds of people around this country could live theirs. I'm out there hunting and killing so that you could sleep at night- and I wouldn't have it any other way. This is what I was meant to do, it's what I will always do. I wish things could be different for Sammy, but the truth is that I can't do this job alone.

Sammy's all I got, really.  
Mom's dead, and Dad went to hell so I could continue to fight in this on going war. He made a deal with yellow-eyes to keep me breathing... just thinking about it keeps me from sleeping at night. Dad was a hero, the best damn hunter there was. And now he's rotting downstairs because I couldn't keep my pathetic self alive. At least I killed the damn thing that did it. Yellow-eyes destroyed my family... gave my brother demon blood, killed my mother and sent my father to hell. So it was my job to waste him, and that's exactly what I did.

Sam died. I'll spare you the details, but it all had to do with yellow-eyes' sick game of which human would make the best demon. He was stabbed, stone cold dead for three days. And I couldn't let that happen. Sammy's my responsibility- he's my little brother. It's been my job since we were kids to watch out for him and to make sure he'd always be alright. I failed. It's the one thing I was supposed to do, and I failed.

So I made a deal. I went to the crossroads and sold my soul to to whatever devil would take it- anything to get Sammy back. They gave me one year before I'd be dragged down to the pit myself, and I took it. It's my job to keep that boy alive, and I'd go to hell for an eternity to keep it that way.

But I didn't wanna go to hell. Ya can't blame me, can you? But it seems that the demon that held my contract was head of the show. Lillith- and she wanted my brother dead. But if we killed her first, if we destroyed her before my year was up, I'd be able to live- I wouldn't be dragged to hell. Didn't exactly work though, I was hell's bitch. Dragged down by hellhounds myself and rotted there for six months before I was raised from perdition by an angel of the Lord.

Apperantly God has some work for me, and I didn't believe it until Castiel brought me back in time to my origins. My family. My parents. I don't know why me, because don't believe I was meant to be saved. I'm bound for hell no matter what way I go, even if God has his eye on me. Even if he's real. I'm working for a side I didn't even know existed, and I'm still weary about the whole thing. I'm used to working alone- just me and Sammy. Black vs. white, evil vs. us. But I guess that just isn't the way things are gunna be anymore. This world just got a whole lot more complicated, and we've gotta be ready. Because who knows what's jumping out of the fire and into the frying pan this time.


End file.
